The overall goals of the medical oncology program project are 1) to define the pathophysiology of cancer in man, and 2) to increase the rate of cure of cancer. Our approach is to use advanced technology in a multidisciplinary research effort in studies of pharmacology and pharmacokinetics of cancer chemotherapy drugs; tumor kinetics, cytokinetics, and tumor cell markers; tumor immunology and immunotherapy; clinical oncology; and supportive care of cancer patients.